


Honey Bunches of Fun

by m7storyteller



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For PB XIII.</p>
<p>Prompt: Honey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bunches of Fun

Zoe looked up as Wade came into the bedroom carrying one of those little honey bears, "What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Well.", he grinned at her, "I thought that I'd cover you with it, then lick it off of you."

She looked at the honey, then at him and back again, "Do you know how hard it is to clean that off?"

"It's not hard.", he says, coming toward the bed.

She didn't have time to escape before he began to drizzle it over her, starting at her breasts, working his way down until the bottle was empty. Tossing it over his shoulder, he drew a finger across her stomach, gathering up some honey.

Licking it off, he grinned, "This is going to be fun."

"If you get...", she began, just as Wade licked one of her nipples, dragging his tongue through the honey, before taking it between his lips and sucking on it. The feel of the honey and his warm mouth on her skin made it feel like she was on fire. She arched closer, trying to get him to take more, whatever she was going to say coming out in a moan.


End file.
